DIVERSION IN DRACHMA
by BuggyNess
Summary: She felt so cold. Every joint in her small body ached from the frigid Drachmian air and they had just begun. She had to move forward, had to. There was no other choice. She had two good, strong legs, he didn't.


**DIVERSION IN DRACHMA**

She felt so cold. Every joint in her small body ached from the frigid Drachmian air and they had just begun. She had to move forward, had to. There was no other choice. She had two good, strong legs, he didn't.

Mustang gave them a map and discouraged them from trying to do this. The military couldn't help, the diplomats and politicans saw to that. Those old men in Central City were too busy prancing around like peacocks, talking, talking, talking but never doing anything. The relationship Amestris and Drachma had was painfully broken enough. The army couldn't march in. But, apparently, they would let a small girl and his brother sneak in and do their job. She didn't hesitate to tell Mustang this before they left.

He was the People's Alchemist for god's sake. HE deserved an army storming in, not his baby brother and his mechanic-girlfriend.

Alphonse's eyes shined with hope every time he looked back at her, she wasn't sure she could make it without him. His tall, muscular body moving in front of her helped deflect some of the icy wind and because of this, she was able to keep up. She worried about Al, he had to be freezing, but he never ever complained.

God damn-it she was cold. She missed him too. She tried to think about his warm body as he held her close, anything to warm up. Why did he have to go NORTH? He said it was a quick trip, he'd be home in no time. That was months ago. Alphonse was the one to get the call that Edward had been kidnapped. He blamed himself for not going with his brother, but Edward insisted he'd be fine, especially since Al was under the weather, convalescing from influenza that summer. Al had felt hurt that Edward took the job without him, they were a team, after all.

They really did made a great team, Ed teaching and Al demonstrating the complex principles of Alchemy that made the Fullmetal Alchemist a household name in Amestris. The Elric brothers lived to teach and research alchemy. Ed, despite not being able to use the craft anymore, thrived through Al's ever growing talent in the art. He beamed when Al mastered new things and they could demonstrate to their students. Pretty soon, BOTH Edward and Alphonse Elric became known as the Fullmetal Alchemists. Unfortunately, the fame that came with their popularity overflowed past the borders of Amestris.

Edward Elric was snatched and smuggled out of the country. Military intelligence came in that he was in Drachma, so Drachma she and Al must go.

"Winry?" He extended a gloved hand back to her. "Are you ok?" His amber eyes could not hide the worry.

"Yeah, just too cold. Any hope of stopping to camp?" She breathed hard, each step through the high snow drifts taxed every muscle in her body. The constant movement probably the only thing from keeping her from freezing to death.

"We can, it is getting dark." He finally stopped walking and turned to her. "Let's see, where's a good spot?" Al scanned the wooded area they traveled. Trees and snow as far as you could see. "I guess here's as good as anywhere."

"Thank, you, Al." She whimpered a little as she fell to a sitting position in the snow.

Alphonse was worried for her and his bother. He worried for Winry for even though she was strong, she was not doing so well in these extremes. He'd have to be on guard for hypothermia. He didn't worry about himself, that was not even in the equation, his body recovered from being skin and bones, stuck behind the Gate to strong flesh and muscle. As for Ed, Al had an inkling as to why they stole him away. Whoever did it aimed for Alphonse, not Edward. Edward couldn't perform alchemy. They didn't know Al would not be with him as usual but took Ed anyway. He was sure they were using him to manufacture something, most likely helping their own alchemists convert base metals to gold to buy weapons.

Without wasting more time, Al clasped his hand together and then upon the snowy ground. A mound of earth and stone rose from the snow, a perfect hollow dome to keep them safe and warm. He next manufactured a temporary door and then a small hollow in the ceiling to allow their fire's smoke to escape. He turned toward the frozen blond. "Please get inside, I'll be right back, just have to get some wood for the fire."

"M'kay." Winry pulled her tired body through the opening into the dim light of the earthen structure. It was dry and stopped the wind, but it was miserably cold inside. She collapsed.

"Winry!" Alphonse dropped the bundle of wood on the floor and rushed to her side. He cradled her in his arms, trying to get a response. Even through the layers of clothing she wore, he felt no heat from her body, she felt like ice. "Hang on, Win, I'll get it warm in here in no time." He gingery set her back down and he quickly worked on making the fire pit. After digging a hole and placing wood and kindling inside, he used alchemy to ignite the wood creating a raring fire. Al turned his attention to the door, again using alchemy to close up their earthen home for the night. It didn't take very long for the structure to warm up.

"Al?" Winry slowly sat up. "I'm sorry."

"Don't say that! You don't have anything to be sorry about." His smile was so kind.

"I'm holding you back."

"I need you, Win...Edward will need you too." His face grew solemn. "There's no telling what shape his automail is in." He didn't say what he really thought, that there was no telling what shape Ed's body was in either. Al was sure when they realized they had the wrong Elric, Ed would have some hell to pay before they decided to make use of him anyway. "Let's get some hot tea and food in you, you'll feel better." He smiled that optimistic smile, the same one that encouraged her on this mission.

Alphonse pulled both their packs to him and drew out two sleeping bags, both he wrapped around the shivering girl. For the sake of less weight, he packed several slim bars of aluminum-not your normal camp gear unless you knew alchemy. He clasped both hands together and transmuted the metal into a kettle, two small mugs, a small pot, some spoons and a bowl. All he'd return back to bars when they were ready to leave. He then placed his hands upon the earth and created some stones which he set inside the fire ring.

Winry scooted closer to the fire. There are those eyes again, she thought. Al's eyes flashed with hope, undying hope. It was infectious. The also reminded her of another set of yellow hued eyes. Now worry set in.

Al stood up and scooped snow out of the vent opening in the ceiling, filling both the kettle and the pot. He placed them upon the scorched stones in the fire pit. Before long, the kettle hissed, ad he filled the mugs, then pulled two tea bags from their provisions and let them steep. He sat next to Winry and continued to work. The pot was filled with dried beef, carrots and onions along with the melted snow. Slowly, the structure filled with the warm aroma of the crude soup. The young man removed the teabags and placed a hot mug in the girl's hand urging her to drink.

"Thank you, Al." She drank the bitter tea, the warmth filling her body.

"I didn't think to bring any sugar, sorry about that."

"It's still good."

"Ed always made the meals when we traveled and had to camp." He stirred the pot gently. "He could eat just about anything when he was really hungry." He smiled. "Except milk." This elicited a chuckle from the girl next to him.

"Ahhh," She down the last of the tea. "That really helped." She let the sleeping bags fall from her shoulders. She pulled one and spread it out, then the other along side it. "Now that I'm warm, I'm hungry!" She eyed the stew and he began ladling out some into one of the bowls and handed it to her with a spoon. She took it and began shoveling it into her mouth.

"Take it easy, it's hot." He smiled and grabbed the pot and ate his share.

"That...was one of the ten best meals in my life." She sat down and stretched. Her stomach growled.

"Here..." Alphonse hadn't eaten all his stew, he handed the pot to the blond girl and motioned she take it. "I'm full. Take it."

"I couldn't."

"Please? I swear, I'm done." There was that smile again.

"Ok." She took his leftovers and devoured it. He sat back, pleased.

"If that was one of your ten best meals, you haven't eaten a lot of good food. When you, Brother and I get home, I'm going to buy us all the biggest steak dinner..." He patted the top of her hand and realized she must be running a fever. "Winry? You're burning up." He took the back of his right hand and felt her forehead confirming his fear. "You're clothes are soaked too." He stood up and looked around then grabbed one of their back packs, removed a strap and transmuted it into a clothesline which he fastened to either side of the structure's walls just by the fire. He took his own coat off and hung it on the line to dry.

"Al, you are treating me like I'm made of crystal, It's just a little fever! Sheesh, the food's in me and a with a little rest, I'll be rip roaring and ready to go tomorrow." Her blue eyes flashed with anger. She was not a doll, she was a hardened automail mechanic...one that really didn't feel very well.

"You'd hit me with a wrench if you had one, wouldn't you?"

"Who says I don't have one." She smirked but then wistfully thought of the huge case she wanted to bring with them, the one containing a new leg ready for Ed, she was sure his old one was obliterated. Instead, she carried a bare bones set of repair tools and parts. Now she knew she'd never had made it trying to carry the heavier automail she really needed to bring.

"Winry, I'll turn around...throw me your clothes and I'll hang them up to dry. You can keep warm in your sleeping bag while we wait." He turned to give her her modesty.

"Paleeze, Al, now's not the time for manners." She hit him with her heavy woolen coat, he clumsily caught it and felt her other personal effects hit his back.

"We can't set out tomorrow until our clothes are dry." He knelt down to pick up her items: a wood sweater; wool long john's; a pair of woolen man's breeches, the suspenders still attached; and three pairs of wool socks. He picked them all up and as he stood, felt the thud of something heavy coming in contact with his head-one of her fur lined boots.

"Ok, I'm decent."

Al turned to see her zipped up to her neck inside her sleeping bag. He hung up her clothes and set her boots by the fire. "Uh, Winry?" He eyed her again with those amber eyes, indicating he needed to hang his own clothing up.

"S...Sorry," She turned her back to him as he undressed and hung his own items up and set his own boots next to hers. She heard the crumple of something heavy hitting the floor and she turned her head catching a glimpse of him picking up his heavy red coat which fell off the line. Alphonse had his back to her as he lovingly stretched the coat upon the line, clearly revealing the black flamel, the crucified serpent and a symbol of alchemists. Winry smiled with nostalgia. Al had taken to wearing Edward's signature coat. Not for the same reason's, of course. Edward thought he looked "badass" in red and black. Alphonse wore it as homage to his brother AND their craft. As he straightened the coat, she could make out the roll of his trapezius and teres major muscles as the firelight hit his skin. This triggered another memory, one of Resembool and a time when Edward got a harebrained idea and was determined to learn to be a farmer. He managed a small patch behind the house and one hot day, she caught him tending it in the sun, the light shining on his bare back, one so similar to Al's. She chuckled and Al realized she was peeking.

"What's so funny?" He quickly got into his own sleeping bag as she turned to face him.

"Not you, just thinking about Ed. I can't help it. Little things you do and the way the light hits your face, you remind me of him." She lowered her head, trying to hold back the tears. "I miss him."

"I know." Al lay back and tucked himself snuggly inside his bag. "You'll see him soon, I promise. Remember? Tears of joy, Winry, tears of joy." He yawned.

"I'll find that wrench if you break that promise, Al." She snuggled herself deep within the warmth of her sleeping bag. She still felt bad, but at least her feet were warm. Before long, sleep won and they both were out.

"Edward...don't leave me...please...no!" Winry cried in her sleep.

Al woke to the sound. It was heartbreakingly sad. He also saw his breath as he exhaled and chastised himself for letting the fire go out. He maneuvered to the fire pit while still in his sleeping bag and filled it with wood, clapped his hands together and set the wood ablaze again. "Brrrrr," He settled back in his bed.

"Edward!" Winry sat up screaming his name. She could no longer restrain her tears and they fell, splashing on the dirt floor. Her feverish body shook as she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her.

"It's ok...shhhhhh." Alphonse hugged her from behind. "Just a dream." He rested his head on her shoulder and realized she was probably delirious because of her fever. He was going to have to use some medical alchemy to get her able to continue on their journey. No way he'd leave Winry behind. His mind raced with equations and elements to use to heal her he wasn't aware she had turned and kissed him until her lips were firmly pressed to his, her arms also firmly wrapped around him. He tried breaking from her embrace, but even sick, she was a strong girl. She also kissed like nothing he had ever felt before. Soon, Al couldn't help himself, his lips pressed back on hers.

Since gaining his physical body back and enduring months of rehabilitation, Alphonse trained every day and was in terrific shape. He kept his promise to try every food he missed while he was a soul bonded to armor. He also vowed to try as many new things in life as he could: traveling to Xing; acupuncture; rock wall climbing; anything possible to expand his knowledge and experience for the short while he had on this Earth. Nothing he had done so far compared to the feeling of her lips, his childhood friend's lips, his brother's fiancée's lips on his own at that very moment. She moaned quietly as he felt her tongue delicately brushing the inside of his teeth. That was new. The next sensation blew all logic from his mind and he no longer worked on reason, but could only act on instinct. Low in his belly, electricity ignited into an unfamiliar tingle which pressured him further. He reached his own tongue out to hers and she trembled with delight in his return of affection. She pulled him to her, he couldn't fight it, he couldn't stop himself. He moved inside the sleeping back with her, their lips still locked. Before he could react, her warm hands roamed his chest, inciting goose bumps. He had to come up for air. "Winry?"

"Please."

She stated it as a fact, not a request, not begging at all. A fact. he felt her hand move to his, taking it softly and placing it on her breast, underneath white tank top she wore and touching bare, soft skin. Again, Al felt that stupid tingle! He didn't know where this was coming from in him, the sensation was new, undiscovered yet with Winry. He left her mouth and began kissing her neck, trailing down to her shoulder. She arched her back in response to his touch. His mouth took her breasts eliciting moans from her lips. She grasped his hair urging him on. His tongue traveled down toward her navel but he stopped at the sight of her underwear. Pink lace.

"Typical Winry." Alphonse thought. She was wearing man's pants with these things underneath. He brushed them aside and met her with his mouth. Slowly at first, then gaining momentum, she squirmed under his control and her breathing became harder and more sounds of pleasure escaped her lips. He felt something within her brewing, yearning for escape so he continued his ministrations until her body seized beneath him and the sweetness flowed.

"EDWARD!" She screamed. Then, as fast as the explosion exited her body, she relaxed under him, whispering his brother's name. "Edward..."

Al stopped. He realized something that turned that tingle in his gut into nausea. She was not making love to him, she was making love to his brother. He realized she was still running a fever and most likely WANTED him to actually be Edward. This shattered the mood. He crawled back up her shaking body and kissed her forehead, she was still feverish.

"Winry, you're still sick. Let me get you some medicine." He escaped the warmth of the sleeping back into the chill of the air and went to his backpack and searched. "It's not there..." He cursed because he forgot to pack any aspirin. Next he clasped his hands together, then on the ground and transmuted the soil into what he needed-salicylic acid or aspirin powder. He took a mug and poured the cooled water from the kettle in it and added the powder. He brought it over to the girl who was still splayed out in pleasure in her sleeping bag. He brought the cup to her rosy lips and urged her to drink. She took it all down and smiled at him. "Go back to sleep, Win." He clasped his hands together and placed his right palm over her heart. She giggled as tiny sparks encircled his hand and entered her body.

"Tickles." She smiled, then rolled over asleep.

He got up and re-zipped her sleeping bag snugly around her as she slept. Al got back into his own bed and closed his eyes. He hoped he successfully was able to use the alkahestry Mei showed him in Xing to transmute the virus inside her into harmless water molecules. He also felt the guilt come pouring in his body and his heart. What did he do? What was he going to say to HER? What was he going to say to HIM? He was thankful her screaming Ed's name shook him out of his stupor before things got worse. The painful ache in his lower region would be penance enough for now. He slowly drifted to sleep.

"ARE YOU GOING TO SLEEP ALL DAY?"

Alphonse opened his eyes, his blurry vision clearing to the angry face of Winry Rockbell hovering over his. "Oh, God." He thought. "She's going to kill me."

"Get dressed, pretty boy!" She threw his clothes at him. "We'll never find Edward if you SLEEP all damn day! GET MOVING!"

"Ok! Ok!" He pulled his clothing inside the sleeping bag and got dressed inside. Winry was fully clothed and packing up her stuff. "Winry?"

"What?"

"Are you feeling better? You had a pretty bad fever last night..." He was waiting for her to pulverize him with something, but that never came.

"I feel FANTASTIC!" She pranced as she got her things ready. "I did feel pretty crappy before we went to bed, but for some reason, I woke up feeling just great." She smiled.

"Really?" He realized he was off the hook. She didn't remember anything. He wondered if HE could live with that memory, for he truly didn't know if he could ever tell her or ever tell Edward. Perhaps that was just something he would keep to his own, a cherished moment?

"I don't know why, Al, but I know we are going to find Ed today." She smiled triumphantly. "Not get ready and LET'S GO!"

"I think you're right about that Winry." Alphonse smiled and got ready for their next journey together.


End file.
